


Come back to me

by R_Salie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Salie/pseuds/R_Salie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella said I should visit your grave more than once. That’s why I’m here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoken or unspoken words. Only a gravestone to hear them.

Could be dangerous, your text had said.

It had been. Insane. Wild. Breathtaking.

Everything.

But.

Your weren’t here, you aren’t here anymore.

It’s just me.

And it’s so…Empty.

Harsh feeling of not belonging to the world.

Everything is so loud and quiet. I keep noticing that I stop and stare.

Things like shadows against the floor, pattern of the curtains. But it’s not really those things I see.

I see you everywhere.

Not as a person, but as a memory.

I could see you touching the tea cups. I threw them to the wall. I couldn’t look at them anymore.

 

Every text I get, I expect to be from you.

But they never are.

They never will be again.

 

I wish I had…

But I couldn’t.

But I wish.

If I could get you back, maybe then. Maybe then I would. Maybe then I would tell.

That is what hurts so badly. I wanted more and I was just accepting it. I think that. That you knew about it. Of course you did, you cleaver bastard. You always knew.

The flat is so empty now. I’m going to move. I can’t stand it there. Reminiscing over every piece that reminds me of you and that’s everything in 221B. Even everything that was mine is now yours.

Isn’t that how you wanted things? Without borders.

 

How I miss you. How I want to let go, but I can’t.

The two ways of letting go and they both are killing me.

I can’t give up on life and I can’t give up on you.

I can’t. I can’t just keep on living now.

 

The words that I left unspoken out of being unsure of meaning of them. And the words you never said because I wasn’t ready for them.

I miss you too much. Too much for my own sanity.

Most of the time I feel so calm in the city. The city around me. Queuing in the tube lines, returning to Baker Street for the few last times. I’m calm in those situations.

But then there are those other times. Like yesterday.

I saw Greg. Lestrade.

I just kept yelling. I don’t even know what. I can’t remember.

 

Ella said I should visit your grave more than once. That’s why I’m here.

I keep asking you for the one last miracle.

Please.

Come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different style of writing I have ever done in English, so I hope it works.  
> I love all feedback I get, so please leave a comment and tell what did you think. :)


End file.
